


I love you

by another_2set_fan



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brettiscute, Eddyissweet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, iloveyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_2set_fan/pseuds/another_2set_fan
Summary: Brett feels like he's not enough for handsome, talented Eddy. Eddy, being the sweetheart he is, talks to Brett.
Relationships: Brett Yang & Eddy Chen, Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	I love you

"I love you." Eddy wrapped his arms around Brett from behind him.

"..."

"Brett? What's wrong?" Eddy asked as Brett didn't respond.

"..."

"Brett?" Eddy asked again, a hint of worry in his voice.

"...nothing." Brett murmured, getting out of Eddy's embrace. 

Brett ducked into his room and closed the door firmly in Eddy's worried face.

Eddy was confused. Did he do something wrong? They've been together for a month but Brett always seemed so distant. It wasn't that Brett didn't love him, Eddy was sure of that. So what was it?

A few hours later, Brett finally emerged from his room. His eyes were red and puffy when he sat down for dinner.

"Brett? You ok?" Eddy reached out to touch Brett's face but he flinched and moved out of the way.

"Yeah," Brett replied halfheartedly, refusing to look at Eddy in the eye.

Eddy could tell he was lying straight away, but he also knew that Brett wouldn't tell him a word if he pressed on. He just sighed and passed Brett his takeout.

Brett took the box silently. He didn't start eating, but merely pushed the food around in the box. Eddy eyed him cautiously, his appetite suddenly gone.

After dinner where both of them barely ate a thing, Brett stood up to retreat to his room again, but Eddy stopped him.

"Brett?" Eddy sounded slightly desperate.

"...Yeah?" Brett replied hesitantly.

"Can we talk? Please?" Eddy was pleading now.

Brett turned around and slowly sat back down at the table.

They say in an uncomfortable silence for a while, before Eddy broke it, "Did I do something wrong?"

Brett looked at him in surprise, "What do you mean?"

Eddy scratched his head, "I dunno, you seem...far away. I'm scared that I hurt you in some way."

Brett just looked back at him and shook his head, "It's not your fault."

"Huh." Eddy was confused.

"I..." Brett paused, "I, uh, feellikeIdon'tdeserveyou." He blurted out in a rush.

Eddy blinked, "Er, can you slow down?"

Brett sighed and slowed down, "I feel like I don't deserve you."

"Why?" Eddy stared at him wide-eyed, "I should be the one not deserving you."

"No," Brett shook his head, "You're smart, handsome, nice, funny, and good at everything. In other words, you're a perfect gentleman who deserves someone way better than me. I'm just a stupid nobody who can't even take care of myself. I'm a burden to you."

"That's not true!" Eddy fought the urge to raise his voice, "You're smarter than me, you are much better at communicating with other people than I do, and you're undeniably a much better violinist than I am! And you're definitely NOT a burden!" He emphasized, "And I love taking care of you anyway."

"Thanks, Eddy. That was very nice, but I hate myself anyway." Brett shrugged, "Doesn't matter if I exist or not."

"Of course it matters! Who would I love if you don't exist?" Eddy almost shouted.

"..." Brett deadpanned.

"Can you try loving yourself?" Eddy took Brett's small hands in his big warm ones, "For me?"

Brett looked into the big, brown eyes, holding nothing but sincerity and love. 

"I'll try to love myself. For you."

"Thanks Bretty. I love you."

"....I...love you too."

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> let's be friends! - Instagram: [@twosetfields](https://www.instagram.com/twosetfields/)


End file.
